Little Red
by MewHannah-Chan
Summary: [Come hither Little Red Riding Hood...] Roxas is sent back to Twilight Town to deliver a letter. But danger lurks within the full moon when Riku decides to follow him. [Who's afraid of the Big Bad Wolf...?] [RikuRoku lycanfic for a FairyTale contest]


MHC: Officalness!! IT BURNS!!!!

Consh: WTF.

MHC: I made this for a Fairy-Tale contest back at deviantART. It's a side-story to _Things That Kill in the Night._ I hope you enjoy!

-+-

"Welcome home, Roxas!" Olette's words played through the blonde's mind like a broken record. "Home… More like Hell…" Roxas hissed as he entered the huge gap in the Twilight square's wall—his red trench coat flickering in the wind behind him like a fire. Upon entering, he was greeted by a beautiful sight: a forest illuminated with fireflies hovering slowly in certain areas. The full moon could be seen through a gap in the trees; making rays of light shine through certain spots in the branches.

The blonde sighed as he casually approached the opening. Upon reaching it, he sat down in the grass before averting his gaze up at the moon.

Roxas sighed and let himself fall backwards onto the soft grass. He smiled to himself. 'I guess Sora was right—it feels so much better to have this weight lifted off my shoulders.' Roxas closed his eyes. A year ago, when Roxas left Twilight Town, he was in a state of depression caused by his parents who never cared for him and a guy names Seifer. Eventually, Roxas ran away from home into the next district: Dusk City. There, he met three generous people. Their names were Axel, Demyx and Namine. Eventually, they agreed to let him stay with them.

About four months after that, he ran an errand for them—he was to simply go to a shop and buy a gun and a few rounds of bullets. But as he came back, he lived the city's worse nightmare. He was chased by a vampire. In time, he and the vampire actually became close. The vampires name was Sora; he loved to tease Roxas all the time. He also met Sora's friends: Kairi the spell-caster (or a 'witch' to be specific. She prefers spell-caster though) And Riku the Lycan (werewolf).

Roxas sighed again. "Riku…"

Roxas had to admit; he had a bit of a crush on the silver-haired boy. The first time they met was when Riku was a Lycan and was greedily feasting upon a unsuspecting drunk man in his late 40's. Not the best way to start a relationship—the very image of the scene still makes Roxas' stomach do belly-flops.

Returning to the story… After Roxas had met them, he was asked to join a cult called "the Organization". Axel, Demyx and Namine were in it and they explained it was a group that kept order around the city. They needed another member because all Hell was starting to break loose. So Roxas joined and they bestowed upon him the number XIII. He would take down any one or thing that would kill innocent people (like a mercenary or an executioner).

Earlier on this current day, they asked him to run an errand; they wanted him to take a letter to the mansion of Twilight Town. At first, Roxas was unsure, but Sora managed to talk him into it. So far, it was great: he saw his friends, he beat up Seifer and he even got the chance to reminisce about old times. "Welcome home, Roxas…" Olette's voice was heard again, "Welcome home…"

Roxas reached into his coat-pocket and pulled out a letter with an insignia in wax on it. 'Now I just need to take this to the mansion…' He stuffed the letter back into his pocket and got up. The blonde stretched him arms into the sky and yawned before brushing off his coat for any fly-away grass. He was about to continue on when a crack of a twig rang through his ears.

"Who's…" He started, before turning around, "…there?" There was silence when a tall figure stepped out from behind a tree—clear blue eyes glinted in the moonlight as silver hair shimmered. "…Riku?" Roxas asked, and the figure nodded. "What are you doing here? …Sora did this right?! I KNEW he could trust me!" Roxas fumed, but Riku shook his head. "No… it was all me. I asked if you'd be all right… coming her by yourself… but he said you'd be fine. But I didn't think the same—I knew I had to follow you. If any thing had happened to you, I'd…" Riku trailed off. Roxas blushed and averted his gaze.

"Well, I can handle myself you know." There was no response. "Riku?" Roxas looked back to the tree, but Riku was gone. 'Were did he—?' Roxas was cut off. "You can handle yourself huh?" Riku whispered into Roxas' ear—his voice dripping with lust and sadism. Roxas gulped, he knew something bad was about to happen. Not only was the moon full, but when Riku was in his Lycan state-of-mind… the image of Riku devouring the drunken man flashed in the blonde's mind and his stomach turned.

"But we both know you're lying…" Riku whispered; putting his hands or Roxas' waist. Roxas froze, he didn't know what else to do—he didn't have any weapons on him at the moment and the mansion was still a few kilometers away. 'Guess, I'm gonna have to run…'

The blonde rested his hands on Riku's, and the Lycan flinched. "I'm not lying." Roxas spoke quietly. "But you sure did call my bluff!" With that, Roxas tore out of Riku's grasp and ran in the direction of the mansion.

Riku chuckled almost insanely, "You're gonna have to try harder than that, babe!"

Roxas totally ignored Riku's comment and picked up his pace. He reached the clearing in the trees that led up to the dirt path into the mansions courtyard. He stopped to catch his breath and supported himself on a nearby tree. 'Gotta keep moving, before he…!' There was an updraft in air.

_Come hither little red riding hood…_

"Hello." Roxas looked up and saw Riku, smirking at him. His eyes were turning an amber and that means he was close to turning into a Lycan. "Did you actually think you could outrun me? What a joke." Roxas backed up, and Riku continued to approach him.

After a few steps, Roxas backed up against a tree and stopped. "Riku, please… don't do this…" Roxas begged, but Riku continued to approach him. "You're stronger than this! Fight it! Please…" Roxas pleaded, his eyes were starting to water and he felt tears stream down his cheeks. "God dammit!" Roxas dashed out from his vulnerable position, but didn't make it far because Riku had grabbed him and slammed his back up against at tree. "No!" Roxas struggled, but Riku held a firm grip and wouldn't let go. "Dammit, Riku! Why wont you just let me go?!!"

"Because I love you." Roxas' eyed widened. "What…?" Roxas whispered and Riku leaned closer. "When I saw you for the first time, I knew I had to have you—you were so innocent, so angelic…" Riku loosened his grip, "…I loved you ever since." Roxas blushed. "Riku, I…" He looked into Riku's eyes and saw that they were fully golden—he was close to turning now. 'Was all that the Lycan speaking?' "…let me go." Riku raised an eyebrow and the blonde narrowed his eyes. "If you truly love me, you'll let me go."

There was a long silence, and Riku's lips curled into a smile. "I'm afraid I can't do that." Roxas growled, he was sure this would work. "Why not?!" Riku let go of Roxas and settled his hand on either side of the blonde's head. "Because my Lycan side wants a piece of the action too…"

There was a loud smacking noise—Roxas had just slapped Riku. "You idiot! Don't succumb to your Lycan side so easily!" Riku's smile grew even wider. 'Uh-oh… maybe that wasn't the best idea…' Roxas gulped, "My, you're feisty." Riku purred, and Roxas groaned. 'Why are all the perverts attracted to ME???' Riku leaned forward and kissed the blonde's cheek before tracing a small heart on it with his tongue.

The Lycan pulled back and looked straight into Roxas' eyes. "My little red riding hood…" He leaned in and kissed the blonde, making the younger boy shiver. Riku slid his tongue over Roxas' bottom lip, asking for entrance. The blonde opened his mouth and let Riku dominate him. The silver-haired boy pulled back and gasped. "Riku?!" "Roxas…" Riku rasped. "I want you to run, as fast as you can…" Roxas' eyes widened. 'He's turning into a Lycan…!' Riku panted and gripped his chest.

The blonde ran a few feet away and Riku growled. "Go!!" Roxas nodded and sprinted down the path, his red trench-coat swaying behind him.

After a little while of running the blonde managed to reach the gates of the mansion. He gave the giant steel-barred doors a push and they opened with a loud creak. Roxas stepped into the front-yard were all the disfigured bushes and large mounds of rubble were. Suddenly, there was a loud howl and Roxas gasped. He quickly ran toward the giant oak double-doors were and fumbled with the doorknob. "C'mon, c'mon… OPEN!" Just then, there was a click and the doors opened slowly. 'Creepy… Roxas thought to himself and another loud howl was heard.

"Crap!" He ran in and shut the doors behind him. Glancing around quickly, he saw a thick iron pipe and grabbed it—placing in the crescent door handles. Without another though, he dashed to the staircase on the right and attempted to open the door. "It's locked!" He cursed and a loud slam and a growl erupted from the entrance. Roxas ran toward the hallway to the other door and proceeded in attempting to open it. 'Yes! It's unlocked!' He quickly ran in and closed the door behind himself. Turning around, he realized the room was pure white. Since he was wearing red, he would stick out like a sore thumb. There was no use hiding there. "Oh no…" Roxas turned around and opened the door; he ran out side and dashed down the stairs.

There was another slam and the blonde looked up to see the pipe was denting and would eventually give out. "Dammit…" Roxas ran toward the door on his left, but growled to see it, too, was locked. He glanced around to check for anymore doors, but unfourtunalty, the last one was blocked by debris.

Roxas was screwed. But then, something caught his eye…

The doors of the mansion flew open with a loud clang of the pipe giving out and in stalked a silver-haired Lycan. The Lycan turned around and slammed the doors before grabbing the dented metal pipe and sliding it through the crescent door handles; bending it to were leaving was hard.

'Wow, Lycan Riku is pretty smart… now its gonna be difficult to get out…' Roxas had hidden under one of the staircases behind a few boxes and was peeking out through a singed hole in the wood and carpeting. Riku was sniffing around, but smelling out the blonde would be difficult because of all the dust and things left behind from the debris.

Riku sniffed the air and then stopped. His eyes darted over to the staircase where Roxas was hiding. 'Uh-oh…' Riku stepped over and growled at it Roxas backed up and pushed himself against the wall facing the boxes. He tightly closed his eyes and awaited his demise. He could hear Riku's raspy breathing but suddenly… it stopped.

Roxas peeked through an eye. 'What the hell?' Just then, the boxes in front of him were torn out of their place—packing popcorn and bubble wrap scattered every were and there Lycan Riku stood; looking very hungry. Roxas whimpered and slid down the wall until he was sitting on the floor and attempted to back up even farther into the wall.

Riku leaned forward and stared at Roxas. The blonde could feel the Lycans hot breath on his face as he felt tears running down his cheeks.

_Who's afraid of the big bad wolf…?_

Riku reached forward and grabbed Roxas by the neck before lifting him up and slamming him back against the wall. Roxas gagged and gasped for air. "Riku… s-stop…" He begged, but Riku only snarled at him. "R-remember… what you s-said… Riku?" The blonde said through gasps. "Ever s-since I've…m-met you… I could n-never t-tell you but…" Roxas gagged, "I love you too… Riku…" Riku growled, and Roxas shut his eyes tightly. But nothing happened. He heard a few popping noises and then silence. Roxas opened his eyes to see human Riku standing in front of him; his eyes were back the blue and he was only in his tattered pants. The sight made Roxas blush a little. Riku slowly let Roxas down and they stood in silence. "…I'm sorry…" Riku whispered, and then Roxas wrapped his arms around the silver-haired boy's neck. Riku was startled at first, but eventually wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist. Roxas pulled back and Riku leaned in for a kiss. "Thank you Roxas… Now I know how to control my Lycan half. If you hadn't said what you did, I could've raped you. Or worse…"

Roxas smiled "No problem." "Hey, don't you have a letter to deliver?" Roxas flinched and reached into his pocket before pulling out the letter. "That's right!" He walked over the door and slipped it into the mail slot. "There we go! Now we can leave." Roxas turned around but Riku was gone. "Riku?"

"Y'know… there's another reason why I tied this pole around the doors besides just to keep you in." Roxas looked at the double-doors and there Riku was, fingering at the metal pipe wrapped around the crescent handles. "What was it?" He smirked. "So if anyone hard you screaming, they would come to your rescue." Riku looked at him and Roxas gasped.

His eyes were golden again.

_And they lived happily ever after. The end…_

-+-

MHC: That last line is a lie.

Riku: You did good kid—if anyone can mess up a fairy-tale and make it a horror, it's you.

Roxas: read and reveiw nicley…(sob)


End file.
